The present invention is related to a detent structure, and more particularly to a detent structure of a torque wrench for adjusting operation angle thereof.
A conventional torque wrench includes a ratchet, a detent and a resilient member disposed at one end of the wrench handle. The torque wrench can be switched between two wrenching directions. However, such torque wrench cannot be bent to adjust the angle of the working head. Therefore, such torque wrench cannot be used in some special conditions, for example, in a narrow space. Accordingly, the application range of the conventional torque wrench is limited.